Ele é livre
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Uma pequena história do que aconteceu depois que Yusuke e Keiko sairam daquela praia.


**Ele é livre**

Depois de passar o final de tarde na praia,Yusuke e Keiko,pararam para se secarem no templo de Genkai após se molharem muito,mais tarde caminhavam até a casa da garota,ele coloca o seu braço no ombro dela,se monstram muito felizes e sorrindo apaixonados,mas por enquando em silêncio,foi quando Keiko se lembrou de uma coisa:

Flash Back

No inico da saga de Sensui,todos haviam ido procurar o tal vilão e Keiko ficou no apartamento de Yusuke com Shizuru,mas precisamente no quarto onde a situação era precária,as duas estavam em silêncio,mas a garota estava mas pensativa e preocupada,olhava em volta do lugar,para a estante que havia caído em cima de Botan e derramado muitos livros no chão,um deles lhe chamou a atenção,na capa estava escrito "Jiyuu",logo lembrou de Yusuke,porque em japonês essa palavra quer dizer Liberdade(segundo um site que eu pesquisei),era exatamente como o garoto era,livre mesmo quando estava fazendo coisas sérias como lutando para salvar a humanidade.

Fim do Flashback

Keiko: Yusuke!Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

Yusuke: no que?Em mim?*sorri entre os dentes*

Keiko: ahn...além disso...*olha aborrecida para ele*

Yusuke: ahhahaha no que então!*quando ri expreme os olhos mais depois volta ao normal olhando para ela*

Keiko: o que você acha dessa palavra...Jiyuu?*olhando para ele e sorrindo*

Yusuke: bem...é um bom adjetivo para definir a Estatua da Liberdade!hehehhehe!

Keiko: eu falo sério!*olha para ele novamente emburrada*

Yusuke: é uma palavra bonita,combina comigo!Fuuuuu!*balança os braços como se estivesse batendo as asas para voar e faz um bico grande para dizer "Fuuu!"*

Keiko:...bem mas também é um bom nome para um...menino...não acha*sorri e fica meio coradinha*

Yusuke: hãn!*paralizado*

Yusuke se assusta com o que ela disse,para no caminho,engole seco e fica com cara de surpreso,começa a contar nos dedos e murmurar algumas coisas,Keiko demorou um pouco mais percebeu o porque daquele espanto dele.

Keiko: Yusuke!*para também,olha para ele um pouco brava e com as mãos na cintura*

Yusuke:...eu tó devendo um monte de presentes,de aniversário,natal...e até um ovo de páscoa...*desesperado e de costas para ela*

Keiko: fica calmo,não estou falando de filho...

Yusuke: como?*vira-se*

Keiko: que besteira...agente nunca passou uma noite juntos.*cruza os braços*

Yusuke: hummmm...mas se você quiser agente pode passar hoje.*faz uma cara bem engraçada*

Keiko: que isso Yusuke!*brava e envergonhada*

Yusuke: hahahahahha brincadeira,eu sabia que você não iria querer...*sorrindo*

Keiko: não...não podemos pensar nisso agora...*vermelha*

Yusuke: eu sei senhorita certinha,eu te prometi em casamento e vou comprir,mas ainda não temos nada pronto,não podemos pensar em nomes de meninos...*sério*

Keiko: eu só pensei!É que esse nome combina com você.*olha para baixo e para cima,com os braços juntos*

Yusuke: eu quero um negocio sério e você sabe disso.*se encosta num muro*

Keiko: claro que não,não teria te esperando por 3 anos.

Yuske e Keiko se olharam enquanto se encostaram no mesmo muro,ficaram um pouco vermelhos,sérios e voltaram a olhar pro chão enquanto conversavam.

Yusuke:..nunca te vi de cabelo comprido,você ficou mais bonita ainda.*olha para ela e meche nos cabelos da mesma*

Keiko: o..!e...e o senhor Raizen que te convocou.*olha para ele depois de um período olhando para o chão*

Yusuke: quem?Ah sim!Ele...eu me encontrei com ele mas...alguns dias depois ele se...se foi.

Keiko:...eu...realmente sinto muito.

Yusuke: ah tudo bem!*sorri de olhos fechados*

Keiko: é mas era alguém da sua familia né.Eu queria ter o conhecido.

Yusuke: é...mas mesmo que ele estivesse vivo seria difícil você ir para lá.

Keiko: ah!Falando em família,você ainda tem que falar com a sua mãe sobre o casamento.

Yusuke: IHHH É VERDADE,EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM ELA.*coloca a mão na cabeça*

Keiko: Yusuke,tem certeza que você falou para ela á onde ia?Ela veio aqui,Várias vezes te procurar!

Yusuke: mas eu disse para ela que iria para um outro mundo.

Keiko: é,mas ela veio,todo dia,principalmente nesse horário.

Yusuke: bem...eu me encontrei com ela antes de ir para aquela praia mas melhor eu ir lá e explicar essa situação melhor para eu falo com seus pais.*se desencosta do muro*

Keiko: tudo bem!Até amanhã então!

Yusuke: eu volto eu prometo!Mas dessa vez você não precisa esperar 3 anos,só até amanhã!*pega e beija a mão dela*

Keiko: tchau!

Yusuke correu e ela acenou, ele já havia dobrado a esquina quando voltou e disse...

Yusuke: ah e Jiyuu é realmente um lindo nome para um menino.*sorri*

Dizendo isso foi embora e deixou a garota com um sorriso Botan no agora tinha muitas responsabilidades mas continuava sendo o garoto livre e brincalhão de sempre

**FIM**

_**Fiz esse fanfic porque apesar de eu não ser fã numero 1# do casal principal,eu até gosto deles e eu queria fazer um agrado aos fã sei que ficou meio estranho,mas eu tive umas ideias com o casal involvendo coisas do passado.**_

_**Obrigada por lerem e me desculpem qualquer coisa!**_


End file.
